Siempre tú
by Arualle
Summary: Aquella tarde ella pudo aclarar muchas cosas y podía ocurrir que volvieran a pelear, de eso estaba segura. Pero tenía una cosa clara y es que jamás volvería a dudar del amor que Scorpius sentía por ella.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen todos a la grandísima J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta loca historia entre Scorpius y Lily.

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el castillo y la gente con la que se encontraba por los pasillos prefería apartarse antes de tentar demasiado a la suerte y provocar que su furia se dirigiera sobre ellos. Todos conocían aquella reacción por parte de la chica y, por lo menos los de su casa, sabían que era preferible dejarla sola y a sus anchas. Además así se aseguraban el no quedarse en la enfermería por una semana.

Su mente trabajaba a toda prisa buscando una forma de vengarse de su problema. Por que, sí, su problema tenía nombre y apellido: Scorpius Malfoy. Aquel Slytherin prepotente, astuto y retorcido le daba más de un quebradero de cabeza diario. La gente no entendía como podían ser pareja cuando no desperdiciaban ni un segundo en jugarle una mala pasada al otro. De hecho, nadie lo sabía pero esa táctica les había servido de salvavidas para esconder lo que sentían hasta que los hermanos de la chica aceptaron que no podían luchar contra lo que ellos compartían.

Pero aquella vez el chico había cruzado una línea. Ocultarle que su hermano Albus había tenido un accidente con la escoba y estaba en la enfermería con un brazo roto era algo que la enfadaba pero podía llegar a perdonarle. Pero no llegaba a comprender por qué él había estado tan nervioso cuando hacía apenas unas semanas a Rose le había pasado lo mismo y justo entonces cuando ocurría lo de su hermano estaba lo suficientemente sereno como para ocultárselo.

Odiaba tener celos de su propia prima pero estaba claro que en el pasado algo había ocurrido entre ella y Scorpius y eso era algo que por más que intentaba no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Sabía que era estúpido por su parte sentirse así pero no lo podía evitar. Y el hecho de que ese sentimiento se renovara porque su hermano estuviera en la enfermería no ayudaba a que ella le perdonara.

Intentando escapar de las miradas y los cuchicheos que se cernían sobre ella por la actitud que estaba demostrando salió sin demora hacia los jardines. Salió con paso tan decidido y, a la vez, amenazante que espantó a los alumnos de primero que entraban en ese momento al castillo. Sabía que terminaría perdonándole porque lo amaba con todo su corazón pero en aquellos momentos no podía evitar estar dolida con él por ocultarle lo de su hermano. Aunque no sabía donde encontrarlo sí lo intuía y sin pensárselo dos veces caminó hacia el lago; su lugar de encuentro. De todos modos aunque terminara encontrándolo y perdonándolo no se había ganado una reputación como bromista y vengativa por nada. Tenía pensado hacerle sufrir un poco. Tal vez una broma sencilla, no muy elaborada y puede que hasta cayera en tradicional, pero tenía pensado realizarla.

Siguió caminando mientras su mente urdía un plan con el que realizar su venganza. En su interior lo agradecía puesto que prefería pensar en esas cosas vanas a que su mente empezara a crear realidades alternas que sabía no tenían ningún fundamento ni realidad. Podía resultar un tanto infantil esta reacción pero prefería eso a derramar lágrimas que como ella bien sabía no tenían por qué derramarse, puesto que no había nada de qué lamentarse. No había ocurrido nada de lo que su mente se empeñaba en hacerle creer; era absurdo. No obstante, prefería por el momento no encontrárselo puesto que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en desmoronarse.

Y, como una mala pasado del destino, ahí estaba él: tumbado en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del poco sol que se filtraba por las opacas nubes. Detuvo su andar de inmediato y se paralizó ante aquella imagen. La concepción divina que algunas chicas tenían sobre él se tornaba realidad con aquella imagen. Su pelo rubio platino resplandecía por el sol y su semblante relajado dejaban ver una careta que el Malfoy no había mostrado nunca a nadie; a nadie salvo a ella.

Se quedó embelesada mirando a su novio y todas sus dudas y sus celos desparecieron de un plumazo. Era impresionante lo que él podía influir en ella. Como podía llegar a hacerle comprender tantas cosas sin apenas hacer nada. Pero siempre había sido así entre los dos. Y, por parte de ella, esperaba que fuera así siempre. No obstante, aún quedaba sin resolver el asunto de ocultarle el accidente de su hermano. Por tanto se acercó a él cautelosa y sacó su varita dispuesta a conjurar un poco de agua procedente del helado lago que estaba frente a ellos.

Se giró un momento para conjurar la esfera de agua y, al momento, se vio tumbada en la hierba con Scorpius sobre ella. Aún después de tanto tiempo se sorprendía por la rapidez que demostraba su novio, pero no por algo era un buscador difícil de derrotar.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

El chico ignoró su pregunta y acercó una blanca y fría mano hacia la mejilla de la chica, la cual se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto. Sólo entonces se atrevió a levantar la vista y fijarla en sus orbes plateados. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que eran del mismo color que el cielo antes de la tormenta y se enamoró de él más si cabía. Sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior cuando bajó la mirada hacia los labios rosados del chico. Éstos, entreabiertos, incitaban a ser besados y, por supuesto, ella no iba a eludir aquellas plegarias. Así que se acercó cautelosa y con un suave, tierno y cálido beso unió sus labios. Scorpius le pidió disculpas con aquel beso casi celestial e interpretando como afirmación su gesto de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y estrecharle contra ella, profundizó el beso pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y eliminando cualquier espacio que hubiera entre ellos.

Ella, por su parte, rodó y quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. En ningún momento cesó el contacto entre ellos y por parte de la chica no tenía pensado deshacerlo jamás. Sin embargo Scorpius comenzó a reírse y la unión entre ellos cesó.

- Lils, deja algo para cuando estemos solos – automáticamente la chica se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo; cosa que provocó otro ataque de risa por parte del chico. Y un golpe en el pecho por parte de Lily.

- Imbécil – se intentó poner de pie pero él la volvió a coger por el brazo y la tumbó encima de él.

- Lo siento – la chica sabía a que se refería pero aún así le gustaba la idea de hacerlo padecer un poco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabes por qué.

- Quiero que me lo digas.

- Eres retorcida, Potter.

- Aprendí del mejor, Malfoy.

- Siento haberte ocultado lo de tu hermano – mientras decía esto le retiró un pelirrojo mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le acarició la mejilla.

- Estás perdonado.

Lily se levantó de un salto y esperó a que Scorpius se hubiera levantado para empezar a andar hacia el castillo. No obstante el chico le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacia si. Hundió su cara en el cabello de la chica y aspiró su aroma a lirios. Entre susurros le confesó:

- Siempre serás lo más importante para mí, Lils. Siempre serás la única y nunca voy a dejarte. Estaré junto a ti siempre.

Lily se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios para, a continuación, abrazarle y esconder su cara en el pecho del chico; le encantaba sentirse refugiada por sus brazos.

- Te amo – confesó el chico en un susurro apenas audible; salvo para ella.

- Te amo, Malfoy.

Se volvieron a dar un beso y caminaron de vuelta al castillo mientras Scorpius pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y procedía a contarle todo lo relacionado con Rose y el por qué de su reacción.

Aquella tarde ella pudo aclarar muchas cosas y podía ocurrir que volvieran a pelear, de eso estaba segura. Pero tenía una cosa clara y es que jamás volvería a dudar del amor que Scorpius sentía por ella. Su unión era única e incomparable y estaba segura que era mucho más resistente que cualquier idea loca que cruzara su mente. Además, entre los dos procurarían mantener aquella unión tan fuerte como el primer día. En definitiva: se amaban y se seguirían amando por el resto de sus días.


End file.
